


Hisashiburi

by eternalmurasaki (hontou_ni_fxxk_desu)



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Youkai Ningen Bem (TV 2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hontou_ni_fxxk_desu/pseuds/eternalmurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin aimait LA. Depuis qu'il y habitait, il avait l'impression de constamment être en vacances. Non pas qu'il ne travaillait pas, mais le beau temps, la plage et ses amis lui faisaient vivre une vie tranquille.</p><p>Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un mec bizarre aux cheveux argentés fasse irruption chez lui au beau milieu de la matinée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hisashiburi

***  
  
Le soleil brillait dans le ciel bleu de LA, une nouvelle belle journée commençait.  
  
Jin aimait cet endroit. Depuis qu'il y habitait, il avait l'impression de constamment être en vacances. Non pas qu'il ne travaillait pas, mais le beau temps, la plage et ses amis lui faisaient vivre une vie tranquille.  
  
Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un mec bizarre aux cheveux argentés fasse irruption chez lui au beau milieu de la matinée.  
  
Jin venait tout juste de terminer sa douche et s'apprêtait à retourner à la cuisine où son bacon l'attendait, lorsqu'il vit l'inconnu vider le contenu de la poele dans l'évier.  
  
Celui-ci se retourna à peine en entendant ses pieds nus humides claquer contre le carrelage tandis qu'il accourait.  
  
« Bordel mais mon bacon !!! et puis t'es qui toi ??? J'appelle la police !! »  
  
L'homme mystérieux resta calme.  
  
« Je suis venu vous sauver. »  
  
What ? Jin cligna des yeux, incrédule. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'une forte odeur de brûlé empestait la pièce.  
  
« J'ai senti la menace en marchant dans la rue, alors je suis venu. »  
  
Jin fronça les sourcils avant de se rapprocher vers l'évier, tout en évitant de se mettre à portée de main du nouveau-venu. Ce n'était pas qu'il faisait peur mais...  
...un peu tout de même.  
  
Effectivement, son bacon gisait sous le jet d'eau, noir. Il fallait se résoudre à dire adieu à son petit-déjeuner.  
  
« Oh non... j'avais faim... » gémit-il.  
  
« Souhaitez-vous que j'aille vous chercher de quoi survivre ? »  
  
Mais qui était donc ce fou ? Jin le scruta des pieds à la tête.  
Des jambes interminables.  
Un pantalon en cuir.  
(mettant en valeur certains de ses atouts...)  
  
...Savait-il seulement le type de pensées qu'un pantalon en cuir suscitait chez Jin ?  
Surtout le matin, lorsqu'il était encore mal réveillé.  
  
Cet homme n'était pas seulement fou... il était aussi super hot. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Son regard mystérieux gardait un certain côté innocent, c'était assez adorable.  
  
Jin tenta de se ressaisir : ce n'était peut-être pas très normal de penser une telle chose de quelqu'un qui venait d'entrer par effraction dans son domicile.  
  
« Tu t'appelles comment ? Tu viens d'où ? »  
L'homme aux cheveux argentés ne répondit pas de suite, l'air hésitant.  
  
« J'ai... J'ai habité quelques années à Tokyo avec ma... famille, mais on a dû partir. »  
  
Sa famille.  
_Merde._  
  
Dépité, Jin se décida à au moins profiter de la situation.  
  
« Je veux bien que tu me ramène des croissants chauds. »  
  
***  
  
Le scénario se répéta une semaine plus tard, Jin ayant encore abandonné son petit-déjeuner sur le feu pendant qu'il allait à la salle de bains.  
  
Cette fois-ci il ne sursauta pas en découvrant la silhouette étrangère dans sa cuisine.  
  
« On ne peut même plus brûler son déj en toute tranquillité.»  
  
« Je ne peux tout de même pas vous laisser mourir. »  
  
Devant ce ton dramatique, Jin ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.  
« C'est bon détends toi, si ça brûlait je le sentirais, même depuis l'autre pièce. »  
  
Son interlocuteur se contenta d'incliner la tête avant d'ajouter :  
« Que désirez-vous manger aujourd'hui ? »  
  
C'était incroyable, son calme semblait imperturbable.  
Voyant qu'il était bientôt midi, Jin lui répondit finalement :  
  
« Je vais au restaurant, et toi tu viens avec moi ! »  
  
« ... »  
  
***  
  
« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu t'appelais au fait. »  
  
« Bem. »  
  
« Bem. Moi c'est Jin ! »  
  
Bem sursauta lorsque Jin lui tapa amicalement l'épaule en disant « ravi de faire ta connaissance ! »  
Il hocha la tête en souriant nerveusement.  
  
Le brun sentit son cœur faire un petit bond devant son expression.  
Peut-être était-il temps de faire sonner l'alerte dans son cerveau... celui-ci ne lui obéissait plus.  
  
Bem fut tout aussi maladroit (et adorable) avec les couverts occidentaux. Il n'avait visiblement pas du tout l'habitude de les utiliser, et les petits rires de Jin ne faisaient rien pour le détendre.  
  
« On dirait que c'est toi qui as besoin d'être sauvé maintenant » plaisanta Jin en piquant sa fourchette. « Ouvre la bouche, Aaah ! »  
  
Il mâcha doucement le morceau de steak, observant son interlocuteur en silence.  
  
« Bon je sais pas toi, mais moi je vais me commander un dessert qui va bien me boucher les artères. » dit Jin en s'étirant.  
  
***  
  
C'est ainsi que Jin finit par avoir tous les matins son petit déjeuner servi au lit.  
  
Parfois il se demandait comment c'était possible d'avoir un sens du service aussi développé, mais il n'allait certainement pas se plaindre.  
  
Etre réveillé par une odeur de croissants chauds et par le bruit lointain de l'eau qui chauffe, c'était très agréable.  
Voir Bem tous les matins, c'était encore plus agréable.  
  
Jin le voyait petit à petit gagner en confiance, osant de plus en plus lui faire des sourires allant au-delà de la politesse.  
Il gardait cependant toujours ce petit côté timide qui donnait à Jin envie de lui pincer les joues (il valait mieux se retenir s'il ne voulait pas mettre en péril ces habitudes plus que confortables qui s'installaient.)  
  
Ses amis le taquinaient souvent en lui disant que son estomac le mènerait à une catastrophe un jour, n'importe qui pouvant le séduire avec de la nourriture, mais Jin n'était pas d'accord. Bem lui avait plu dès le début. Dès qu'il l'avait aperçu, il avait été sensible à son charme et c'était de plus en plus difficile de contenir ses instincts qui le poussaient à agir.  
  
***  
  
Un week-end, Jin décida de profiter de son temps libre pour partir en expédition. Aujourd'hui, il allait suivre Bem.  
  
« Merci encore pour tout... à plus tard ! »  
« Au revoir Jin. »  
  
Une inclinaison de la tête plus loin, Jin referma la porte derrière Bem et courut se changer.  
C'est un Akanishi méconnaissable qui sortit quelques instants plus tard... un châle, une perruque longue et une robe léopard avaient fait l'affaire.  
Cette aventure avait intérêt à porter ses fruits, il s'était même rasé les jambes exprès...  
  
Tant bien que mal, il courut pour rattraper la silhouette de Bem qui s'éloignait au bout de sa rue.  
« Aïe... » qui avait dit que les ballerines c'était confortable ? c'était beaucoup trop serré !  
Il aurait peut-être dû se renseigner sur la pointure de Lizzy avant de les lui piquer...  
  
Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'il vit une femme s'approcher de Bem. Celui-ci semblait surpris de la voir.  
  
« Bera... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
  
Jin entendait à peine ce qu'ils disaient. Il se rapprocha et prit une posture peu suspecte devant un kiosque à journaux. Malgré ses mains qui tournaient les pages d'une revue, ses yeux étaient fixés sur le couple. Qu'est-ce que cette femme était ringarde... peut-être s'agissait-il d'un cosplay ?  
  
« Je t'ai vu » disait-elle.  
« Tu me surveilles maintenant ? »  
Elle soupira, l'air exaspéré.  
« On va encore être forcés de déménager. »  
« C'est hors de question. »  
  
Le cœur de l'espion se mit à battre rapidement. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Bem parler sur un ton aussi ferme.  
  
C'est à ce moment-là que Bera posa sa main sur la joue de son interlocuteur...Jin sentit sa jalousie bouillonner.  
Pendant un court instant, il crut que cette femme l'avait vu...  
Mais elle reprit ce qu'elle faisait, comme si de rien n'était, un sourire aux lèvres.  
_Quelle connasse..._  
  
«Bem... c'est pour toi que je fais ça. Si je te laisse tomber amoureux... c'est encore toi qui vas finir par souffrir. »  
  
Une multitude de questions explosaient dans la tête de Jin et il ne parvenait même plus à faire semblant de lire.  
  
« On n'est pas mariés. » Bem avait détourné le regard. « Je n'ai pas besoin de ton accord pour décider qu'une personne est importante pour moi ou non. »  
  
_Pas... pas mariés. Bem n'était pas marié !_  
Le vendeur du kiosque commençait à trouver Jin bien étrange.  
Ce couple était aussi assez bizarre pour avoir une conversation comme celle-ci en pleine rue. Ne pouvaient-ils pas faire ça chez eux ? Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui n'avaient vraiment aucune pudeur.  
  
« Jin est quelqu'un de très bien. Je lui fais entièrement confiance »  
« Il est peut-être très bien maintenant, mais tu sais très bien qu'une fois qu'il découvrira ta vraie nature ça sera fini. »  
  
Jin était assez confus. Sa vraie nature... ? Bera parlait-elle de la « face gay cachéeé » de Bem ? Jin avait envie de rire. S'il y avait une face cachée qu'il rêvait de découvrir, c'était bien celle-là.  
  
***  
  
Ce soir-là, de retour chez lui et à nouveau dans ses propres vêtements, Jin ne tenait pas en place.  
Il plaisait à Bem...  
  
Des petits ricanements irrépressibles lui échappèrent.  
Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu cette impression d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre.  
_Bem~Bem~Bem~~_  
  
Il repensait à ses sourires, à tous ces petits déjeuners partagés...  
C'était à présent évident pourquoi Bem revenait, matin après matin.  
  
Jin valida son apparence dans la glace avant de passer à l'action : un jean troué le serrant par endroits, tout juste comme il faut, un débardeur moulant blanc qui n'avait jamais laissé ses « invités » indifférents... oui, il était prêt pour mettre en place sa stratégie.  
  
Il sortit son bacon du frigo et chauffa sa plaque.  
Evidemment, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait l'intention de manger au dîner.  
  
Assez rapidement, une odeur de bacon grillé remplit la pièce et les lamelles de chair devinrent de plus en plus sombres.  
  
Jin avait laissé la fenêtre grande ouverte.  
Tandis que le contenu de la poele devenait de plus en plus noir, Jin commençait à se poser des questions. Et si son plan ne marchait pas ?  
  
C'est alors qu'il entendit une clé tourner dans la porte.  
  
...Seul Pi était sensé avoir un double de son trousseau...  
  
Si Pi le trouvait en mode séducteur en train de brûler un petit-déjeuner à 22h, il risquait de le prendre pour un fou.  
  
Heureusement, ce fut une tête argentée qui fit son apparition.  
  
Sans s'arrêter, il marcha directement vers la cuisine, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
« Baka... » soupira-t-il en éloignant la poele de la plaque.  
  
« Hey... » dit Jin, occupant ses mains en les mettant dans ses poches.  
« Salut. »  
  
Jin sentit son cœur s'emballer encore plus en voyant que le regard de Bem était similaire au sien. Un regard plein d'étoiles accompagné d'un sourire plein d'espoir...  
  
« ...Tu manges du bacon le soir maintenant ? »  
« Non, en fait... »  
  
Et puis merde, il n'était pas du genre à tourner autour du pot.  
  
« En fait je voulais juste que tu viennes... »  
  
Bem rougissait.  
C'était juste trop mignon.  
  
« Je suis venu. »  
  
Jin s'approcha, les yeux de Bem suivant chacun de ses pas.  
Lorsqu'il se retrouva à quelques centimètres à peine, son invité sembla perdre son calme.  
  
« Jin attends... je... il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. »  
  
Le propriétaire des lieux sourit en glissant ses mains autour de sa taille.  
La courbe de son dos était parfaite pour ce genre de geste... Jin avait déjà envie de voir ses reins de plus près au lit.  
Oui, Jin était en manque et en était pleinement conscient.  
  
« On pourra parler tranquillement après... » murmura-t-il.  
  
Lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Bem, il ne reçut aucune résistance. Il soupira de contentement dans ce baiser lent et sensuel. Pour une raison mystérieuse, il s'était attendu à ce que la peau de Bem soit froide, mais ses lèvres étaient tièdes et sa langue chaude.  
  
Jin avait attendu ce moment depuis le jour de leur rencontre...  
_Enfin...._  
  
Le cœur de Bem battait à tout rompre contre lui.  
  
« Jin... » laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle.  
  
Pourquoi semblait-il toujours aussi peu détendu ?  
  
« Laisse-toi aller, tu n'as vraiment rien à craindre... » dit-t-il tendrement. Si Bem restait aussi tendu, ils ne pourraient pas aller bien loin.  
  
Oui, Jin était pervers.  
Mais qu'y pouvait-il si un homme séduisant avait décidé de faire irruption dans sa vie ?  
  
En l'embrassant à nouveau, il sentit les poings de Bem se serrer dans son dos.  
A travers des paupières mi-closes, il aperçut des yeux inquiets.  
  
Un sourire rassurant se dessina sur son visage.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, Bem. »  
  
S'il avait besoin d'aller doucement, Jin l'attendrait... il avait cru que jamais quelqu'un ne ferait battre à nouveau son cœur ainsi.  
Alors ce Bem, il ne le lâcherait pas. Même s'il était un peu bizarre.  
  
Tandis que ses doigts se mêlèrent à ses mèches argentées, quelque chose d'étrange se passa.  
  
Les cheveux... la chevelure entière avait bougé.  
« ..Euh... »  
  
Sa confusion se refléta dans le visage de son vis-à-vis.  
  
« Jin... »  
  
Le cœur de Jin s'arrêta.  
_What...the...  
  
What the fuck._  
  
Un nouveau Bem aux cheveux noirs se tenait devant lui.  
Un Bem à l'allure bien trop familière.  
La perruque gisait au sol.  
  
_Asshole..._  
  
Canular ou pas, Jin n'avait pas l'intention de changer le programme de sa soirée.  
_I've missed you, stupid..._  
  
« Hisashiburiii~» dit Kame, un grand sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
